Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 (Undeadgoku)
' Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 Game Review ' Written By: Colby Burry (''AKA: Undeadgoku)'' 'Gameplay' Sand Box Gameplay allows you to choose a character and travel though the Dragon Ball Z universe and planets, You can now buy items, clothes, super and ultimate attacks, train, and upgrade your character. 'Character Creater Mode' You can create your own character, name, bio, hair color and style, stance, move set, you can also record your voice to your characters voice and assign different sayings to different actions, distort your voice, or type in text. 'Super and Ultimate Attack Creator' You can create super and ultimate attacks for your custom character, and name your attacks. 'Custom Character Transformation Creator' You can create a custom transformation for your custom character like a Human into a Super Saiyan. 'Characters' Goku - Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta - Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan - Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Kid Gohan Teen Gohan - Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Trunks - Base, Super Saiyan Future Trunks - Base, Super Saiyan, and Ultra Super Saiyan Gotenks - Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Videl Hercule Chiaotzu Tien Yamcha Krillin Pikkon Android 13 - Base, Fusion Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Dr. Gero Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu - Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed Kid Buu Babidi Bididi Yakon Dabura Bardock Fasha Tora Kid Vegeta King Vegeta Tarble Zorn Nappa Raditz Abo (Aka) Kado (Aka) Turles Broly - Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Paragus Janemba Majin Vegeta Vegeta (Scouter) Frieza - 1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power Mecha Frieza Zarbon - Transformed Dodoria Appule Captain Ginyu Recoome Burter Jeice Guldo Neiz Doore Salza Cooler - 4th Form, Final Form Meta Cooler King Cold Supreme Kai - Kibito Ki Saibamen Garlic Jr - Super Garlic Jr Lord Slug Tapion Bojack - Full Power Zangya Hatchiyack Vegito - Super Saiyan Super Gogeta Cell - 1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form Cell Jr. 'Saga Mode' Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Saga Tien Saga Piccolo Saga Jr. Piccolo Saga Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Android and Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Baby Saga Dragon Saga 'Co-op Mode' Versus Battle: Battle your friends. Co-op Saga: Play through sagas with help from co-operative friends. Team Mode: Play with 3 other friends, with 2 on 2 battles. Tournament Mode: Play with desired number of friends 4-16 in a tournament. 'Battle Stages' King Kai's Planet Otherworld Tournament Garlic Jr. Castle Dr. Wheelo's Lab Baba Arena Babidi spaceship Capsule Corporation Destroyed Cell Game ring City Ruins Satan City Central City Kami’s Lookout Kame House Hyperbolic Time Chamber Korin Tower The World Martial Arts Tournament The Destroyed World Martial Arts Tournament Burning Namek Namek Red Ribbon Army Land of Gurumes Inside Buu *'*Important Notice: Characters, Stages, Modes, and Other Game Info Can Be Changed or Edited At Any Time Please Do Not Report False Info On Me, It Is Not Up To Me To Say What Is Gonna Be In The Final Product Of The Game*'